Portable dance floors have been known in the art since probably back in the dance crazy 1920s. The biggest problems associated with such structures include; (1) the lack of give or resiliency in the floor thereby contributing heavily to tired feet of the dancers; (2) the time necessary to assemble and disassembly the apparatus; (3) the mode of assembly commonly utilized often fails after 10 or 12 put ups and take downs.
It is an object therefore of this invention to provide an improved portable dance floor.
It is another object to provide a dance floor apparatus that employs no screws or bolts for assembly.
It is yet another object to provide a portable dance floor of an infinite number of sections.
It is a further object to provide a portable dance floor composed of a plurality of floor sections each of which provides ample give or resiliency to thereby simulate the dance ability of a professional dance floor.
It is a still further object to provide a dance floor that can be easily and quickly disassembled, due to its unique mode of construction and assembly.
It is an additional object to provide a dance floor whose sections interlock both at the corner of 4 adjoining sections, as well as at the interface of two adjacent sections.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the device possessing the features properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following in detailed description, taken conjunction with the accompanying drawings.